Secret Wish Come  True
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella never forgot about Daniella Myerson. Mostly Stella centric, but it is SMacked friendship and with two pairings. Chapter 2 and epilogue now up!
1. The Beginning

**Title: Secret Wish Come True**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Includes Stella, Mac and Jo. So takes place June 2012. Not sure of the Myerson's age when "On the Job" was aired but I am writing as they were in their late 40s. Also this will be a two-parter.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: On the Job (1.21)**

* * *

><p>-June, 2012-<p>

The lawyer read a part of the will, that surprised her, "Miss Stella Bonasera, we are forever grateful for your effort in solving Sandra's murder. Since Daniella has no other relatives to watch over her should anything happen we want you to be her guardian because we know that you will be able to care for her."

-Stella's POV-

I couldn't believe what happened; well I could but it was surprising nevertheless. I had been granted guardianship of Daniella Myerson; yes the same Daniella Myerson whose nanny Sandra Lopez was murdered when she was seven months old.

Maybe I should go back a little bit and start from the beginning.

May, 2012

It started out as any other day but not quite as busy which was a welcome change of pace. I had gone and got my coffee and went into and was now finishing up some paperwork and sign off on other paperwork that needed my signature when my phone rang. When I saw who it was I smiled but that was before I found out what it was about, "Hey Mac."

Mac rubbed his forehead as he was about to tell what happened, "Stella, do you remember your case from ten years ago, the Myerson nanny homicide?"

I answered, "Yeah Sandra Lopez, why what is going on?"

"Well Stella, the Myersons were murdered a few hours ago and their place was trashed and that is not all… their maid and butler was killed to prevent any potential witnesses."

I felt a breath hitch in my throat and after a brief moment of silence and asked, "Mac what about Daniella?"

Mac answered, "Daniella is alive because she and her current nanny, Annalisa, had taken shelter in a secret closet."

I went deep into thought I bit my lip, how much does a girl need to go to through?

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear Mac talking to me, "Stella, are you still there?"

I shook my head and then replied, "Yeah I am here, sorry."

Mac nodded and added, "Here is the thing Jo and Flack managed to get Daniella out. Right now Jo is sitting with her in her office but she is not speaking much but is asking for you."

That was when I surprised. I thought to myself, _she remembers me? How is that possible?_

I met my successor Jo Danville, during my first Christmas visit since moving to New Orleans and am pretty impressed. I had also found out that she is a mother of two and am glad that she with the preteen.

I shook my head and said before Mac said anything else, "I will come as soon as I can."

Mac answered, "Okay give me a call when you arrive and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks Mac."

As soon as I hung up, I finished up the last of the paperwork and went straight to see my superior's office and when I reached Saffi Anderson's office and went in she immediately looked up and smiled and asked, "What can I do for you Detective Bonasera?"

I smiled Saffi Anderson was a woman in her late sixties who had been in with the NOPD for forty years and I had come to see as a mother I never had and when I first arrived she had also taken me under her wing and given me tips to managing a team (on top of what I already learned from Mac of course).

I cleared my throat and explained that one of my old cases from New York had come up and needed my attention which would require me to take time off. Saffi nodded and said, "Okay Detective Bonasera I am giving you two week's paid leave, don't hesitate to let me know if you need more time. In the meantime go and find Shannon and let her know she will be in charge."

Stella nodded, "Thank you Saffi for understanding."

I went in search of my second in command, Shannon Donne to let her know she would be in charge for a few weeks. Once that was taken care of I booked the first flight out of New Orleans and went home to pack my bags. Luckily for me right now I didn't have much food left in her fridge and gave what was remaining in it to the young lady living across the way who was always needed food (who always reminded me of Lucy Messer) and had asked the landlady to hold my mail for me.

After a quick ride to the airport and then a two hour flight to New York I called Mac and he was there within twenty minutes to pick me up.

Mac gave me a quick hug and said, "Thanks for coming I know that Daniella will be happy to see you."

I could only imagine what is going through the young girl's head but I had to ask, "How is she? How is the case going?"

As soon we had my suitcase in the his department issued SUV we were on our way and Mac answered, "Well she is still not talking and neither her nanny nor Jo could make any progress, as for the case we have a lead to follow and it looks promising."

I nodded and before long we are at the crime lab and my old office, and there with Jo was Daniella and a young girl not much older than twenty, who I presume is her nanny.

Once I reach the door, and opened it, I called out, "Daniella."

Daniella who is now seven is as adorable when I saw her last. When she looked up her brown eyes met up with my hazel ones and within instant a pair of arms was hugging me tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Secret Wish Coming True". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. What Happens Next

**Title: Secret Wish Come True**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Hey there sorry it has taken me so long, to make up for the wait here are two chapters.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K**

**Chapter 2: What Happens Next**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: On the Job (1.21)**

* * *

><p>Daniella and I stayed this way for a few seconds. Mac and Jo who had seen the happy reunion smiled and quietly left as to give Daniella, her nanny and I some privacy.<p>

Once Daniella unwound her arms from me, she whispered, "Please don't leave me."

I felt my heart break for Daniella as now she only had her nanny and I and no one else.

When we were all sitting on the couch and I was holding Daniella close, I asked, "Annalisa just to check, you have given your statement of what happened, correct?"

Annalisa Chang nodded and answered, "Yes I gave it to Detective Flack and he said if it worked out I do not have to testify, I do not want Daniella to go through it all over again."

I nodded my head in agreement and made a mental to ask Flack to see the statement so as not to make Daniella go through more trauma then necessary.

I nodded, and then asked, "Annalisa, I have to ask, how did you and Daniella come to know about me?"

Annalisa bit her lip and replied, "Well from what I know the Myerson's were quite impressed how quickly you solved Sandra's murder. Mrs. Myerson did a little research about you and then she told the nanny who succeeded Sandra, Christie, and then when I came Mrs. Myerson told me and by then Daniella was old enough to know about you as well."

Annalisa and I chatted and I found out Annalisa (or Anna as she insisted)'s mother was of Greek descent and her father was Chinese and she was orphaned at the age of ten, and she grew up at St. Basils. Right as she turned eighteen the Myerson's hired her to be Daniella's nanny and made a generous donation to St. Basil's; at least now Anna and I had something else in common.

An hour and a half later I received word from Mac that all evidence needed had been collected and the apartment was cleared if Daniella wanted to get anything she would need. On the ride there Mac told me Child Services knows Daniella will be staying with me and they approved of it.

As soon as we arrived we saw that Flack there; years of him working our crew had cemented our telepathy and I am glad Flack was there for added protection just to be on the safe side. When we got to the residence Daniella did not want to go in and I didn't blame her so Annalisa went in with Flack and Mac stayed outside with Daniella and me.

In effort to get to know Danielle better Mac took the time and got to know her better by crouching down to her level and chatted with her. His calm demeanour helped Daniella open up to him which made me smile; I knew from now on that the rest of the team along with Mac would be a big part of her life too. I sat close by as they talked when I heard Mac say, "Daniella, I know that you and your nanny will be staying with Stella for a while so I want you guys to stay with me."

When I heard that I interjected, "No, Mac, we do not want to intrude, I've already booked a hotel and…"

Mac went into his usual stubborn self and replied, "No, Stella, I insist because I want you guys to be safe until the suspect has been caught and off the streets."

I sighed and knew he was right at least in that aspect. Mac then couldn't help but add, "I know you want to be able to buy things Daniella is going to need."

Fifteen minutes later Anna appeared with Don and two medium sized bags of luggage of clothing and a small teddy bear (in which Daniella promptly reached for) and Anna said, "I am ready to leave this place."

The five of them left the upscale building and never looked back.

Over the next several days things went well, the entire crew caught the suspect with a partial print that was left behind. Malthus Kline only had a few misdemeanours up until this point. This time however, when the Myerson's caught him as they came home from work he killed them and then when he saw the butler and the maid nearby he killed them and proceeded to rob the place and trash the place. When he was brought in, Jo succeeded in getting to him and she found out the reason why, he had been correcting his ways and was living with his parents when he found out his parents had been snubbed and turned away by the Myerson's when the Kline's wanted to buy antiques and Malthus wanted to get back at them.

With the suspect caught and behind bars for the rest of his natural life for the four murders Stella was able to breathe a sigh of relief Daniella was now safe. Things were uneventful following the arrest but when the lawyer representing the Myerson's contacted me about the will I didn't realize I was about to receive a special gift. At the reading a few days later, I found out Daniella would get everything they owned once she turned eighteen; however there was one shocking part of the will I didn't see coming. The lawyer read a part of the will that surprised me, _"To Detective Stella Bonasera, we are forever grateful for your effort in solving Sandra's murder. Since Daniella has no other relatives to watch over her should anything happen we want you to be her guardian because we know you will be able to care for her and should you decide to adopt her the paperwork has already been prepared."_

I was in shock over at the news. Now as Daniella's guardian the secret wish that I had of becoming a parent has finally come true.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter "Secret Wish Coming True". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Epilogue: What Happens Next

**Title: Secret Wish Come True**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: This last chapter will be in Daniella' POV and will be seven years later.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K**

**Epilogue: What Happens Next**

* * *

><p>Daniella's POV<p>

-Friday, December 14, 2018-

Life is wonderful. There are so many good things that have happened. First is the city where I live now I love it here in New Orleans, I mean don't get me wrong I love New York it was where I was born and where my extended family lives, living in New Orleans for seven years has helped me to appreciate both cities.

Secondly is my extended family, first I found out Stella had legally adopted me after my biological parents will was read (because they had arranged for it to happen should Stella choose to adopt me instead of remaining my guardian until I turned eighteen). I know a lot of my classmates and friends say they have the best parents but I have to say I have the best mom and dad. Shortly after my adoption was finalized my mom and Uncle Flack had gotten together and I found Stella and the whole team had been there for him when his late girlfriend, Detective Angell, was killed and somehow that started the building blocks for their relationship. Now he is my adoptive father and he spends time with whenever mom is unable which I completely understand because it can be hectic as the head of the crime lab (as I have noticed with Uncle Mac) also living and working here in New Orleans. Although he had been hesitant about leaving the city he grew up in. Then there is my Uncle Danny, Aunt Lindsay, Cousin Lucy, as well as Uncles Sheldon and Adam and Grandpa Sid. Now this leaves Uncle Mac and Aunt Jo not long after mom and dad got together they had revealed they were together as well, which I am all for because I have come to adore Aunt Jo and get along great with Tyler, Ellie and now the youngest of the Taylor-Danville clan Aisling and Mac III.

Now I must not forget about Anna; she is also incredible like mom. She continued to be my nanny up until I was thirteen when she got into Tulane to study Biology and Aunt Saffi gave Anna a job as a lab tech. Even though she is busy now she finds time to spend with me and mom.

Now mom, dad and I are on our way to New York to spend time with the family and I have everything to be thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter for "Secret Wish Coming True". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
